


【米flo】爆破彗星

by Homo_1720



Category: L'Assasymphonie - Florent Mothe (Song), Mikelangelo Loconte - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_1720/pseuds/Homo_1720
Summary: 你知道世界上只有一个莫扎特，对吧？对，但这不是一个世界。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 5





	【米flo】爆破彗星

爆破彗星

头号玩家AU

Summary：“世界上只有一个沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，对吧？” “但不是在这个世界。”

“如果我不去你是不是会怪我？”Andy把票从背包里拿出来，又放回那个虚拟的格子里，“摇滚莫扎特？你认真的？”“我当然是。”Ann对于自己的朋友这样的反应不以为意，她心急的打开了换衣界面，“你说我今天是穿18世纪这套礼服，还是应该穿的现代一点？比如这套塔夫绸的？或者我的头发？”她微微抬手，把自己棕灰色的直发变成浅金色的卷发，“或者还有·····我的肤色？”“你不必这样认真吧？这不过是一出音乐剧。”Andy干笑了一声，入场券上金色的星星闪烁不停，“MOZART L’OPERA ROCK”在星星中漂浮着。

“但这可是OASIS里最新最出名的一个！我打赌我们学校里的姑娘愿意用自己抢到的限量版皮肤效果来换一张票！更何况这还是很好的座位！如果我错过了莫扎特的歌我会心碎的！快点吧！现在我们就要出发去“维也纳”了。“Ann还是换上了她的塔夫绸长裙，拉拽着自己的朋友——她甚至没有忘记将自己的眼睛变成蓝色，冲向了最近的计程车。

“我们的萨列里准备好了吗？”罗森博格正了正自己的服装，他还是有些介意袖口的蕾丝花纹，哪怕现实中他只是穿着模拟服，他看向后台的另一侧。他们的萨列里正在拨弄着自己的头发，并从格子里掏出了一些黑色的数据包，点在了自己的指甲上，“一点装饰，哈？”

得到的回应是一个有些腼腆的笑容和快速的离开。罗森博格也微微笑了，他们的安东尼奥就是这样，一开始所有人都以为他对周围的人有着很大的意见，毕竟那永远都冰冷礼貌的模样着实让他更接近与一个不耐烦服务周围人的NPC，但后来大家发现，他只是不好意思而已。而这个发现需要归功于正在不停在身边和皮肤上放置星星数据包的人——沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。这就是虚拟世界的好处，你不必担心自己取的惊世骇俗的名字会吓到任何人，而且你也可以顶着这个名字做任何事，比分说眼前这个莫扎特就正在把自己塑造成摇滚巨星的模样。而且他还不正经的将每一位舞台上的小姐的脸掰过来，给她们的脸颊一个虚拟的吻，拜托，如果说真正的莫扎特在，他会怎么说？

“他会说，太他妈棒了！我要溜到后台去送他一束玫瑰！！Andy！你脑袋里的这些莫名其妙的疑问可以少一点吗？他是在扮演莫扎特，就跟有人扮演了林肯和里根或者戴高乐一样，我们是来听音乐的，不是来考究历史的！”Ann对于自己好友的疑问忍无可忍，她的眼睛忙着追逐着台上跃动的星光，那些星星亲吻着莫扎特，拥抱着他，就像围上来的昂贵的丝绸和香雾；所有人的眼神就像是一根根金线，它们编织出一条斗篷，带着仰慕和殷切的讨好，为莫扎特加冕。

“安东尼奥，准备。”那侧舞台上静静站着的人点点头，从格子里拿出一个数据包，释放的瞬间，他周身涌起一层星云般的普蓝色云雾，几点金色和白色在周身闪烁，他从幕后走上台前，对着莫扎特微微行礼。

“很快他就会说——”Ann在台下低低的、被击中般的惊呼中低声道。

“我希望您的才华能配上您的说辞。”他的声音像是柔软细腻的皮毛，裹在天鹅绒里的钻石。萨列里再次行礼，眼前的一切仿佛不值得他关注那般，他只是低垂着眼，不去看那燃烧着的星星。

“但莫扎特可不会就放他离开，对吧？”

“您是一位音乐家，请您看看吧。”莫扎特正了正领子，“我，不需要！”

所有人看着萨列里的表情微妙的变化着，如月由缺至圆，那月相轮转着，温和的吟唱着赞美，咆哮着、掩藏着不可告人的嫉妒——被音乐震撼，被极致的美刺伤了灵魂，他需要礼赞，需要爆发！他入迷了，如同被塞壬蛊惑，如同被美杜莎亲吻，如同被萨缇捕获，那双棕红色的眼睛里泛着琥珀的光泽，无助的又狂乱的在莫扎特所指挥的音符和跳跃的星辰中沉浮。

这次Ann回头再看自己的朋友，她的表情里已经没了最初的不再状态，而是全然的专注。“哇哦，有些人看来很着迷了。”

“他就是萨列里。”她的朋友喃喃自语。

“别过早下结论呀，朋友。”Ann撞了撞她的手臂，“还远不到那时候呢！”

这就是虚拟世界的好处，你永远不用担心任何特效的问题。而莫扎特周身的特效已经达到了他周身区块的运行内存，甚至还要多占用一部分服务器来存放他周身的星星，但那又如何？没有人能够说他藏着星星的金色头发和极像融金的双眼不美丽，以至于如海洋般的玫瑰从四周涌出时花瓣都被那些星星的光刺穿、揉碎。所有的痛苦和世俗的尘埃都不能靠近天使。

可他还是被玫瑰淹没，那金色被层层玫瑰包裹，用那样粗糙锋利的痛苦打磨他的灵魂——这只会使他光芒更盛。他冲破那玫瑰的牢笼，他苏醒过来。玫瑰退潮，他独自坐在舞台中间，高音到极致处如天鹅泣血。

“你确定这些都是真人？不是新更新里的程序？”Andy拉了一下自己的同伴，发现她被魇住了一样盯着舞台上的人。“凭那些程序员新出的补丁的精致度？“Ann只是翻了个白眼，“不过还是不要见到真人的比较好，虚拟世界就是虚拟世界。”她耸耸肩，毕竟她也不知道眼前自己的朋友到底是谁，不过——管他呢，既然人生只有一次，何不及时行乐？“接着看吧。”

“他的音乐，崇高无上。”那星云如同夜晚涌来。将四周漂浮的星星冲散，包裹在云雾里，如同被溺死了。剩下的星星逃亡似的跑到了台下，被姑娘们的手小心翼翼的捧起，萨列里手持着小刀，痛苦和嫉妒简直扭曲了他的灵魂，他的声音沙哑又绝望，“我将我的夜晚，献给杀人交响曲！我诅咒所有相爱的人，对此我供认不讳！“那些星星在夜晚里被揉碎了，化成金沙，伴着浠沥沥淌下的鲜血流淌着，红色的星河在缓慢的流动；绝望的音乐家被星星和音乐包围着，他在音乐激起的狂乱里起舞，要将自己体内的魔鬼杀死，要将莫扎特——他痛苦的源泉杀死。他刻毒的诅咒着，矛盾的拉扯着，星云时而聚拢如浓雾，又时而散开如薄纱。

“他就是萨列里。”Andy摇摇头，想把这句话从脑海里赶出去。“你知道，世界上只有一个安东尼奥萨列里，对吧？”她的朋友拿她打趣，而她置之不理。

“我知道。”Andy耸耸肩，“反正又不是这个世界。”她皱着眉头想了想，“你不觉得，萨列里是爱莫扎特的？他说的诅咒所有相爱的人，难道不是说的莫扎特和康斯坦斯？他不光嫉妒莫扎特的才华，他也嫉妒康斯坦斯，可以作为莫扎特的妻子。”面对Ann了然的表情，她也撇了撇嘴，“毕竟他供认不讳。无论如何，我ship他们俩。”

那些香雾和丝绸又回到了舞台上，小姐们纤细的手拖着酒杯，权贵们吞吐着烟雾，只有萨列里在为自己的良心戴孝。他跌跌撞撞的打翻了酒杯，在小姐们的低笑中唱着“我已经沦为我胜利的牺牲品。”跌跌撞撞的从舞台上跑了下来——如同星星涌进了夜空，四周的空气都开始沸腾。

“我不觉得这样是个好主意。”Andy看着已经伸出手的Ann，“认真的？”

“认真的，这完全是看运气。每次都会有这样的机会的。”Ann眨眨眼，“来吧，萨列里周围的星云是逆向重力模拟模块，只要进入区块范围就可以漂浮起来。试试吧，萨列里总是慷慨的——喝醉的时候。”

话没说完，他们已经飘了起来，萨列里从他们身边跑了过去。星云的尘埃在他们的衣服上闪闪烁烁，四周都是姑娘们快乐的尖叫声，舞台已经从方寸之地变成了整个剧院。气氛一时间热闹的如同潮水，可很快又被一阵惊呼压了下去——那些姑娘手里的星星逐渐变得暗淡下来，似乎失去生命那般不再发光。

“莫扎特要死了。”Ann抓住扶手回到了座位，“这是历史，对吧。”

“倘若人必有一死，何不纵情生活！”那些星星，它们越来越少，却越来越亮，围绕着莫扎特和萨列里，他们紧紧牵住彼此的手，他们交织的眼神，“我们的欢笑，愚弄了光阴，嘲笑了死神！”莫扎特周身发出柔和的银光，笑得如同孩子那般，却抓紧萨列里的手臂；萨列里周遭的星云被莫扎特牵引着向天空飘去，眼前的场景有些滑稽的如同燃烧的太阳拼命想抓住在夜晚逃走的月亮。

“然后他们就会放手——等一下？！”Ann在众人的惊叫声中回过神，“他们在干嘛？”

已经飘起来了的莫扎特居然硬生生拉着萨列里的手臂把自己拉回了地面，郑重的捧起了他的脸。萨列里已经有点懵了，但他只是眨了眨眼睛，没有动作，任由星星将他们包裹。接着激烈的声浪要将他的耳朵震聋——莫扎特亲吻萨列里可不是历史故事。

还好莫扎特在吻他之后就乖乖松开了手，在天使的护送下进入了天堂。

幕布合拢的那一刻，Andy转过头对自己还没有回过神来的朋友笑，“我告诉过你，他们肯定是一对。”

“是啊。”她的朋友很显然没从那个星云之间的吻里反应过来，“是啊，这可是个大新闻。”

END


End file.
